Many memory devices such as mass storage memory devices include a large number of memory cells. Each memory cell can be accessed for read and write operations through a word-line and one or more bit-lines. The word-line has to be pulled high to enable read or write operation for a memory cell. The minimum supply voltage for pulling the word-line high can be limited by write failures or read disturb failures. However, as the fabrication process of electronic devices has moved into smaller scale technology nodes, standard power supply voltages of lower magnitudes (e.g., 5V, 3V, 1.8V, and 0.9V) have been adopted by the electronic industry. Boosting of power supply voltage for pulling the word-line can improve memory performance with regard to write failures.